Nunca me gustaran los chicos
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son las mejores amigas, hay un secreto no se lo digas a nadie, soy hombre…  DEALIZARDI


Nunca me gustaran los chicos…

Sumary: Naruto y Sasuke son las mejores amigas, hay un secreto no se lo digas a nadie, soy hombre…

Advertencias: es hetero con un toque de yuri, hentai, lemon, los personajes no se parecen en mucho a los originales, así que por favor den su opinión…

El día que te conocí…fue en verano, entraste al salón de clases, cabellos dorados formando dos colitas, de piel morena, y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, Naruto llamaba la atención inmediatamente con ese cuerpo esbelto, todos los hombres del salón la miraron , todos querían desnudarla en ese preciso momento.

-**soy Naruto Uzumaki**

- **mh sasuke, aunque no era necesario me dijeras tu nombre, ya lo sabia.**

-**mucho gusto ttebayo**

Así me hablo a la hora del almuerzo se sentaba a mi lado, me alegro que llegara, por fin alguien que me quitaba el peso de enzima de tener que esconderme de todos los chicos de la escuela. Pero era ovio que le molestaba que ellos se fijaran en ella.

-hola Naruto, quería decirte si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana a ver una película- kiba tomo del hombro a la chica y con su otra mano le acaricio el trasero figurando que no era a propósito, Naruto por respuesta le dio una patada en sus partes nobles.

Cuando se alejo llego con Sasuke que miraba todo desde lejos.

- **excelente golpe, lo acabas de dejar sin hijos dobe**

- **esa a sido tu oración mas larga desde hace una semana teme.-** sonrío.

-**se lo merecía.**

**- si el infeliz argh que asco ¿Cómo se le ocurre pasarse conmigo dattebayo? ¿Cree acaso que soy una muñequita como para dejarme? **

**-y es que lo pareces, voy al baño.**

**- si, y no lo paresco TEME**

Una vez que regreso sasuke…

- **oye Naruto no se me nota-** dijo dándose la vuelta y señalándose el trasero, esto provoco un gran sonrojo en Naruto…

- **¿el que?-** apenas pudo pronunciar tratando de mirar hacia otro lado pero era prácticamente imposible teniendo ese hermoso trasero al alcance de su visión.

**- ¿Cómo que ¨el qué¨ pues la toalla dobe?-** dijo sasuke.

**- toalla no, no se nota**- rayos esta en sus días

**-¿que acaso aun no te baja?**

**-¡sabes me tengo que ir, olvide que iruka sensei me cito después y tengo que asistir nos vemos en el salón sayonara!**

-**mmm** – me quede ay parada, miraba como se alejaba, ni siquiera me pidió que la acompañara, me agrada Naruto más de lo que me hubiera gustado alguna vez otra chica… digo yo había salido con Sakura… pero Ino se puso celosa. También salí con Hinata, pero su primo Neji considero que nuestra ¨amistad¨ era un riesgo para su futuro compromiso. Después estuve con Temari y la idiota no me dijo que tenía novio, y tampoco que era un flojo y se llamaba shikamaru. Para colmo shikamaru es uno de mis amigos u_u la suerte no va conmigo.

Por otro lado esta esa suigetsu, esa si era una ternura de primera jeje sino fuera por que se fue al extranjero, pero seguimos siendo amigas, al igual que con Karin, la cuál es una amiga nunca saldría con ella es mas puta que todas…

Por otro lado Naruto se nota que es diferente en muchos aspectos, no se hace la débil, ni es dejada, y por lo visto no le gustan los hombres, además aunque sea muy infantil, gritona, parlanchina, - esto último lo digo con depresión- también es tierna, inocente, y con una gran facilidad para convencer a la gente, y a mí ya me convenció de que la próxima vez no será una gatita, sino una zorrita. –je la que grite mi nombre.

Y así me fui al salón donde apareció mi kitsune por detrás de la puerta prácticamente chocamos y caímos al suelo. Dándonos un beso accidental, ella se retiro con un grave sonrojo en toda la cara… y todos los hombres quería matarme no era la primera vez que yo les ganaba las chicas mas buenas, y Naruto no se salvo de que las chicas quisieran matarla por haberme besado.

A la salida de la escuela unos chicos quisieron golpearme por venganza, me acorralaron.

- **que demonios quieren cobardes**

- **je supongo que nos vamos a divertir mucho este tarde con una muñeca como tú eh sasuke, **- me tomo de la barbilla- **verdad que quieres mamarmela**…

**- suéltame**- le di un derechazo, pero el lo esquivo y me golpeo en el estomago, sacándome todo el aire.

Pero en ese momento alguien golpeo a Kabuto.

**- ¡déjenla en paz! Como se atreven bastardos a tocar a una dama**.

**- Dama dices, yo diría puta manflora. Y que no vez que tú eres su proxim…-** no termino la oración por que Naruto lo golpeo con tal fuerza que callo al suelo, y los demás trataron de meterse pero eso no era posible, por que en menos de lo que ellos captaron defenderse, ella ya los había derribado a todos.

-**Estas bien**- dijo naruto, yo ya me había levantado.

-**si, donde aprendiste a pelear así. **

**- se artes marciales, mis padres son maestros de nuestro dojo.**

**- gracias por ayudarme pero yo me hubiera podido encargar de ellos**. -Me fui muy molesta. Termine siendo la princesa en apuros.

-**teme por que no aceptas que te protegí ttebayo.**

**-dobe.**

Hoy bebíamos demasiado, estamos en la casa de Naruto, y su padre se fue pues lo citaron de su trabajo, traje unas cervezas que quedaron de la fiesta de mi hermano.

**-oye dobe**.- dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-**mmmsms… si-** dijo entre dientes por que tenia bebida en la boca- al hablar se le escurrió un poco por la comisura de los labios, eso hacia que se viera tan tentadora. Entonces me acerque a su cuerpo, mi rostro a su rostro tan cerca que sus mejillas tomaron un tono sonrosado, y trato de alejarse con nerviosismo.

- **Me gustas** – dije con una voz sensual y sugerente. – **se mi novia.**

- **Por dios era cierto lo que decían los chicos hace rato…** - por la cara de hastío que puse se apresuro a decir – **no es que me moleste, pero sabes es que hay algo que no te eh dicho…**- pero no la deje terminar, la empecé a besar, no me interesaba si tenia novio, ni tampoco si no me quería, yo solo quería estar cerca de esa niña de esa jovencita que me ponía a mil… la bese, era un sueño, no se resistió, yo le toque el trasero y ella suspiro en mis labios. Era una adicción no podía evitarlo se sentía condenadamente bien…

Y baje mi mano a sus piernas, las empecé a acariciar, metí mi otra mano entre su blusa, y ella trato de resistirse y quitarse, pero yo no la deje y continúe, entonces le desabroche el brasier, y toque su pecho, y me lleve una gran sorpresa era mas plano de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, O_O usaba relleno, y entonces metí mi mano bajo su falda… y toque algo que…

- **quítate déjame ir**,- dijo naruto deteniéndome, pero demasiado tarde, yo había tocado algo duro y erecto, y estaba en shock, mi kitsune no era zorrita. No era posible, no me lo creía, y en acto reflejo le baje la falda, dejando a la vista su virilidad que casi no se podía cubrir con la ropa interior**.- aaah** – se tapo sus partes nobles Naruto- **¿pero que rayos haces? Teme.**

- **eres hombre ¿porque rayos te vistes de mujer?**

**- no me lo digas, sino me lo dices teme ni cuenta me doy.**

- **contesta usuratonkachi.**

- **no te pongas así y deja me visto, devuélveme esa falda,** - no había caído en cuenta que él estaba en pelotas aun, pero entonces empecé a sentir un fuerte calor en mi interior, yo estaba excitada. Verlo a él, a un hombre vestido de mujer, con ropa interior de mujer era excitante, en especial si era ese dobe, si era Naruto desde cuando yo me había enamorado de Naruto. Me sonroje, era inevitable, después de todo que tan diferente era del Naruto del que yo me enamore, la que me engaño. Me acerque y toque su cabello.

- **es una peluca.**

- **si**- se limito a decir – **quieres que me la quite**

- **no, así te ves mas bonita.**

Entonces note que el ya llevaba mucho rato excitado y eso parecía dolerle, me acerque para besarlo, el no se negó, le empecé a tocar el pene en un vaivén. Algo que hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio seguro que sentía sus piernas temblar.

Cargue mas mi peso y el callo al suelo, abrí su blusa del uniforme, y lo empecé a besar formando una línea hacia abajo, me detuve al llegar a su pene, y le di unos lengüetazos,

Antes de introducirlo de un jalon en mi boca, él soltó muchos suspiros. Y él comenzó a tocarme mi cuerpo, mi cabellos negros, mi rostro, mis nalgas, que se asomaban un poco bajo la falda.

Me retiro de su pene, y por mi boca escurría rastro de presemen, me beso tan sensual y pasionalmente, como nadie lo había hecho, talvez porque yo siempre soy la que besa.

Entonces me cargo en sus brazos como princesa, algo que me molesto. Y me recostó en la cama, empezó él a bajarme la falda. Pero lo detuve…

- **déjame yo hacerte el amor**- no era una petición era mas bien una orden.

Naruto no dijo nada, se quedo mirándome con unos ojos azules preciosos. Llenos de deseo y lujuria, talvez tal y como yo lo miraba.

**- pero, ¿no andabas en tus días?**

**- Eso lo dije para que me miraras el culo.**

Entonces lo aventé a él, entre las almohadas y sabanas de tono azul cielo. Que contrastaba bastante con las tonalidades de los demás accesorios naranja de la habitación. Me recosté encima de él abriendo mis piernas que rozaban los costados de él. Lo bese, eh tome su mano para guiarla hasta mis senos. Entonces mientras Naruto se encontraba distraído, hice a un lado mi ropa interior, y me senté de un jalon en su virilidad…

**-aah**- se me escapo un quejido, eso dolía, esta bien que yo saliera con chicas, pero siempre era yo la que hacia con ellas como quisiera. Mi virginidad se esfumo en ese instante me di cuenta que sangraba y estaba desgarrándome, hacia mucho esfuerzo por no gritar, y no pude contener una lagrima.

- **Sasuke, oh por dios como se te ocurre hacerlo así, salte que no ves que te estoy lastimando**- pero yo no le hacia caso aunque él intentaba quitarme.

- te dije que yo te haría el amor, así que deja de moverte que me estas lastimando más- le dije enojada, aunque dudo que y tuviera esa mirada intimidante con lagrimas en los ojos; así no intimido ni a un conejo, eso era demasiado.

Empecé a moverme, pues el ardor empezaba a ceder, dejándome una sensación de placer, como si ese espacio siempre le haya pertenecido a Naruto y solo a él.

Naruto no dejaba de decir mi nombre entre gemidos y gruñidos.

- **Sa-suke ah**

**- ah Naruto, esto es ah, te sientes bien verdad, te gusta lo que te hago sentir…**

**- Sasuke mmm pues… claro… que… sí**.- dijo entrecortadamente por que no podía casi hablar, por el movimiento de placer que nos dábamos.

Adoraba el sonido del vaivén que hacia su pene, al entrar y salir de mí.

Así llegamos al clímax entre suspiros y palabras entrecortadas, en algunos instantes se nos salían palabras altisonantes de nuestros labios, que lo único que lograban era excitarnos más.

Ya recostados en la cama, desnudos y con esa mancha carmín en algún lugar de entre las sabanas, prueba de mi primera vez con un chico. Eso es algo que no dejaba de incomodarme. Por que demonios me acosté con él, si obvio que me enamore de ella, pero él.

**-¿Estás bien Sasuke?**- la sonrisa más tierna de parte del ojiazul.

- **si dobe, por cierto ¿Por qué te vistes de chica? No puedo decir que eres gay, por lo que acabas de hacer pero…**

**- me gustas Sasuke, me gustaste desde el día que te conocí, esa tarde junto al canal, te dirigías hacia tu casa, pero estabas muy molesta y gritando a los cuatro vientos que odiabas a los hombres, que los querías matar, que se deberían de morir y que nunca te enamorarías de ningún chico. Y yo tenía la desgracia de ser uno. **

**- oh así que fue por eso- **por dios esto lo hizo por mí, que estupidez, definitivamente este dobe hace cosas estupidas todos los días.

**- ah veo que ya tienes novia Naruto**- en eso entro su papá.

**- AAAh padre toca antes de entrar.**

**- jeje nunca pensé que tu plan funcionara Naruto, pero definitivamente esta vez fue la más extraña tontería que haz hecho.**

**- ya lárgate…**- se fue su padre y tras de si una almohada choco contra la puerta.- **le tuve que decir la verdad a mi padre para poder asistir a la escuela como mujer, pues el es el rector de la zona. Así no me costo conseguir documentos falsos. **

**-oh ya veo. **

-a medio vestir sonriéndome de esa manera tan tierna el resplandor de la luna dándole en su rostro y sus cabellos negros, le dio un aire, como si fuera una doncella de la noche. Se veía tan sublime y de un aire tan etéreo. – Pensó Naruto y dijo**- que belleza**.

**- Por cierto dobe, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?**

**- soy hombre, y esa debería de ser mi frase.**

**- pero eres hermosa. Dobe.**

**-teme **

**-Usuratonkashi**

**- baka.**

- seguro que yo en otra vida fui hombre, porque no le hayo otra razón a que no me gusten ellos, excepto el dobe de Naruto.- pensó Sasuke.

Y así empezó una bonita relación entre Naruto y Sasuke.


End file.
